


The perfect place

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin tries to find his quiet place
Relationships: Merlin/Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #382:A quiet place





	The perfect place

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread

Merlin loved living in Camelot. Still, sometimes, he missed Ealdor.

  


He missed his mother of course but also the calm and solitude he could find there.

  


In Camelot, he was always occupied. Doing chores for Arthur, helping Gaius, saving Arthur’s life, helping protect Camelot, giving the Knights a hand.

  


Times alone were few and far between and Merlin had had to find places where he could find some quite.

  


At first, he has tried to go to his rooms but with all the people coming to see Gaius, it had never been a quiet place.

  


After that, he tried to find another place somewhere in the castle...He ended always being found and interrupted by someone… A Knight, a servant, Arthur, Gwen…

  


That’s how he ended going to a small clearing in the forest...When it was not raining or snowing at least.

  


It took Merlin some more time to finally found his perfect quiet place, though… And this time, he was determined not to leave it. Percival’s arms were too comfortable.


End file.
